Estrellas
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Durran/Eleney con la canción Estrellas de Andrés Suárez para el torneo de Desembarco del rey del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Estrellas

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin. Los versos entre paréntesis son de la canción Estrellas de Andrés Suárez así como el título de la historia.

Esta historia participa en el torneo de Desembarco del Rey del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con el personaje de Durran, el tipo de fic songfic, el final abierto y las palabras y la frase en negrita que es de Kayll Bill.

()()()()()()()

(Ella era un delfín.

Él un fiel marinero.

Nunca dijo te quiero

Ni ella dijo que sí.)

Ella era la mujer más hermosa que Durran hubiera visto jamás. Alta y esbelta, con su melena negra indomable como el viento y sus ojos que parecían reflejar la profundidad del mar.

Él era el hombre más apuesto que Elenei hubiera conocido en su larga existencia. La calidez de su mirada y la sinceridad de su sonrisa lo hacían diferente a los demás.

Y sin embargo, ninguno podía observar al otro más que desde la distancia. Ella era una diosa. Él era un simple mortal. Si se entregaba a él, ella perdería todo su poder. Si él se entregaba a ella, la haría renunciar a todo lo que era.

(Ella mes de abril.

Él sediento aguacero.

Responsable primero

De su risa infantil.

Voy a contaros la historia más dulce del cielo.)

No obstante una noche Elenei se cansó de guardar las distancias y acercándose a Durran le habló de lo que había empezado a sentir por él.

Elenei le contó que lo había estado observando, que había visto cuan valiente y generoso era. Durran no pudo menos que ser sincero. Él también la había observado a ella. Sabía de su gentileza, de su preocupación por los mortales y de la adoración que estos le profesaban y que él compartía.

Hablaron toda la noche. Hablaron de mil temas. Apenas se conocían pero sentían como si llevaran juntos toda la eternidad, como si pudieran confiarle al otro sus mayores secretos. Y así lo hicieron: esa noche Elenei le confesó a Durran que lo amaba y Durran le respondió con la misma confesión.

(Prometió decir

Solamente verdades.

Como solo ella sabe,

El amor es así.)

El amor es como una semilla que crece si dos personas la riegan. El amor de durran y Elenei floreció en la más hermosa de las flores.

Cada noche Elenei acudía a visitar a su amado y cada día amanecían más enamorados que el anterior. Entre palabra y palabra, entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia, durran y Elenei se fueron descubriendo el uno al otro y cada cosa que descubrían, cada insignificancia, cada pequeña virtud, les hacía tener más claro que se necesitaban.

(Él buscó un lugar

Entre Venus y Marte

Por si acepta marcharse

Y llevarla a vivir.

Cuentan que nunca volvieron a verlos.

Quién sabe. . .)

Y así Elenei abandonó su condición de diosa porque ¿De qué le servía serlo si no podía estar con el hombre a quien amaba? ¿De qué servían sus poderes si no podían hacerla feliz?

Durran construyó entonces un castillo , una fortaleza donde ambos pudieran residir. Mas el dios del viento y la diosa del mar, padres de Elenei , se unieron para crear una fuerte tormenta y su fortaleza quedó derrivada.

Durran y Elenei no se rindieron. Construyeron un nuevo castillo más grande y sólido que el anterior, y otro más, y otro, según iban siendo derrivados por la furia de los dioses.

(Prometió brillar

Mucho menos que ella.

Solamente una estrella

Se hace fuerte al dolor.)

– **No quiero necesitarte, porque no puedo tenerte** –Dijo él sosteniendo entre sus manos la mano de ella –No quiero porque sé que amarme te traerá consecuencias. Soy consciente de todo a lo que has renunciado y. . .

–No sigas. No continúes hablando así. Sé a donde pretendes llegar y no lo consentiré. No estoy dispuesta a rendirme, a renunciar a lo nuestro solo por el capricho de mis padres. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, a seguir intentándolo una y otra vez. ¿Acaso tú no estás ya dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Acaso el amor que me juraste es tan falso que no soporta las dificultades?

–Mi amor es verdadero, tanto que estaría dispuesto a renunciar a él si eso consiguiera hacerte feliz.

–Mas eso nunca me haría feliz –Ella suavizó su tono y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de él –Estar contigo, eso me haría feliz. Vivir contigo otro **verano** como aquel en el que nos conocimos, navegar juntos por los dominios de mi madre y recorrer a caballo estas tierras que nos rodean, eso me haría inmensamente dichosa. No me importa qué tenga que perder. No me importan mis padres o la inmortalidad. Más perderé si me marcho de tu lado, aunque nunca vuelva a verlos y mi belleza se marchite. Seré más afortunada siendo una anciana de pelo blanco que se apoye en un **bastón** que siendo una diosa eternamente joven y bella.

(Cielo, no permitas que los vean desvestidos

La marea no delate su verdad.

Un amor furtivo de leyenda

Como el niño la cometa bailan lento sin bailar.)

Eleney esperó que sus padres comprendieran después de ese momento cuán puro era su amor por Durran y les permitieran por fin vivirlo en paz mas no fue así y los meses fueron transcurriendo mientras los dos amantes intentaban sin éxito esconderse de la mirada de los dioses.

Hasta que una noche un muchacho del norte llegó y se ofreció a ayudar aconstruir un castillo impenetrable donde pudieran vivir y disfrutar de su amor.

(Sus padres jamás miran al cielo.

Quién lloraría primero si esta historia ha de acabar.

Padres que perdieron su inocencia,

Que solo miran al suelo.)

Así construyeron el castillo y el muchacho se fue desatándose la más fuerte de las tormentas la misma noche de su partida. Eleney y Durran observaron desde las almenas, con el agua empapándoles de los pies a la cabeza el imponente espectáculo cogidos de la mano y rezando a los dioses por misericordia esperando que el muchacho cumpliera su palabra y el castillo, como su amor, permaneciera en pie tras cada tormenta.

(Estrella Polar,

Líbralos del frío.

Estrella fugaz,

Si hacen el amor.

Celestes y en un beso resucitan.

Hay dos estrellas nuevas en Orión.)


End file.
